


[越中心]立海大部長越前君

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: 入讀王者立海大的越前龍馬是三年級部長，身後跟著一堆個性張揚的小學弟。
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma & Everyone, all越, 越中心
Kudos: 6





	[越中心]立海大部長越前君

**Author's Note:**

> -桑榆點梗年齡操作文，梗真的萌炸了，表達不出萬分之一！嘛，總之喜歡的CP來一打！  
> -片段式各插敍寫法  
> -私設：實力很強個性也高冷但意外單純的越前部長被不同學校一群後輩追著跑  
> -注意：跡部尤其智商被害【gomen

一年前。

「聽說了嗎？越前部長完勝了手塚君，對方還說希望他是青學的學長！」  
一直視手塚為宿敵的真田剛入學立海就聽見了傳聞，驕傲一笑「有趣，果然是強者林立的豪強學校。」 於是前往挑戰。

「聽說了嗎？越前部長只用一局就把真田打敗了！招式都沒用著！」  
同為竹馬長大很清楚真田實力的幸村小哥哥很感興趣，於是第一天也來到網球部很有禮貌地邀請對戰 「我希望能跟部長對決喔。」

「聽說了嗎？越前部長第一局就破了幸村的招，還贏得很徹底！」  
一直收集數據的柳合上本子，蹙眉「又超越數據了—.....」

一年後。

「聽說了嗎？今年有新生很囂張，在校門就說要成為網球第一！」 

於是人未見風聲已動，網球部的人都等著幾天後就衝衝撞撞闖入部來，黑髮亂七八糟的綠眼小男孩，一上來就大言不慚：「哈哈哈哈小不點，你就是網球界第一人嗎？看上去也不是很強啊？那我打敗你就能成為最強了！來吧！」

球場靜默一片，小男孩正疑惑自己氣勢怎麼像落葉一樣散掉，場中人都往監督椅上坐的越前部長望去，唯獨副部長的幸村淺笑上前「啊啦，真是有勇氣的新人，那我先奉陪一下。」

越前才忽然回過神來，抬手止住 「沒關係，我來。」 心想幸村出手可能沒分輕重。 

然而部長本人也沒把握好分寸，把氣焰囂張的小男孩打到惡魔化，逼迫出傷人球風仍然改變不了頹勢直下輸局得在球場上跪下，才十幾分鐘就大汗濕透身，綠目失神像個溺水娃娃。

丸井二年生好心上前查看小學弟的情況，輕輕搖頭吹著泡泡糖說「過份了喔，部長」

「啊......抱歉」才察覺到自己可能虐到小朋友的越前部長，乖巧地接上道歉，雖然聽上去沒多少真切誠意。

柳生無所畏懼地表示「也比幸村上場的結果好多了，不是嗎？」   
仁王斜他一眼「......你這個見縫插針就討好部長的傢伙。」  
柳生回眸「一入部就纏住部長撒嬌的傢伙，有資格說別人嗎？」

忽略部員的日常吵架，越前部長看向那個潛力不錯的一年級，走前去伸手，「...切山是嗎？歡迎加入立海網球部。」

三年票選連霸關東地區最美少年的網球部長，在國外球壇也是被稱為王子殿下的冉冉新星，越前龍馬，貓眼專注映照你的身影，琥珀瞳色淡淡而亮，唇角微微一勾。

黑髮下的綠眼睛好一會兒才聚焦起來，把手搭上去「......是切原啊，部長」

因為越前部長是遠近知名的球星，立海大日常總有追星似的謠言流語四傳。

「聽說仁王裝作真田的樣子作弄新人了！」  
胡狼了然「啊，難怪他要跑一百圈。」

「聽說上星期部長被跡部拉到東京，說是吃最好吃的甜品！」  
丸井吃驚「可惡？！部長還沒有吃過我的新作，等我一下！」

「聽說副部長現在把部長堵在畫室裡剝衣服，說要當作畫的模特兒！」  
正在大汗跑圈的仁王回頭「嗯？？」

學校的午休時間往往都是跑上天台，吵醒睡午覺的部長，然後投餵美食哄。

丸井小廚神把天才一般的蛋糕展品拿出來，讓部長嘗嘗「神奈川獨有最好吃的甜品」，直到  
越前部長的臉頰塞滿滿，點頭嗯嗯稱讚的時候，才趁機伸手去揉揉毛茸茸的頭髮。

因為越前只顧著打遊戲，與切原聯機對戰中，對於摸頭捏臉一概允許無視。

學生會長·柳生比呂士·部長迷弟默默地叉起一塊小蛋糕，往部長的嘴邊湊一口一口餵「啊嗯~」

真田一臉嚴謹抱胸道「休息時間就如此放肆，成甚麼樣子！」低沉的震聲把正在專心打機的倆人都嚇了一跳，停了手上的動作，莫名就被動地聽後輩訓話。

一旁的幸村輕輕哼歌，拿著畫筆在寫生。 

平日都會在真田面前幫部長說話的幸村在忙甚麼？胡狼湊近去看，是越前部長的速寫生，但仔細一看就有點不對勁，語氣疑惑問「那個﹑副部長？........這個是貓耳朵？」

柳看著今年出結果國中網球界意向投票，滿意道「今年關東地區最想要的部長，我們部長還是排名第一。」果然有越前龍馬坐鎮部長，有實力的新生就會源源不絕入讀了。

剛剛被罰完所有跑圈的仁王，好不容易跑上來彎身按膝，像累死的牛一樣喘氣。哪怕體力曾經是弱項，都被訓練得沒有死角了。

看著眾人和樂融融的場面心中好不樂意，仁王半身濕透卻大咧咧走過去部長身旁坐下，低聲一哼抱怨「.....部長さん偏心」

明明沒有惡作劇，但對部長的話絕對聽從的仁王，覺得今天被謠言所害無故被罰，虧大了。

越前部長一眨眼，看臉色就知道他覺得委屈了，但想想平日仁王作惡作端，算不上無辜。

一年前。

越前養慣貓心也軟，第一次察覺到了這個聽話被罰的銀短髮一年級，跑完回來鼓起頰，卻故意轉開臉，是在撒嬌了。

當年還是很可愛，於是他抬手摸著那銀髮，以示安撫。  
「乖，雅治。」

然而越前抬手卻發現手指被綁上紅繩，還跟對方的手扯在一起，沒得到教訓笑瞇瞇的一年級笑著說「以後你就是我的了。」

越前無奈，又搗亂了，該罰。

一直以來只覺得他是個想法難懂，但會纏住自己，喜歡靠著肩睡覺又喜歡撒嬌的銀髮小男孩。

但是，一年之後。

打完訓練賽完結之後的巴士上，越前睡醒過來，惺忪地看著這個自二年級之後就長得比自己還要高，長髮成辮及肩，用紅繩綁起來，一臉笑得邪氣不羈的後輩。

發現自己被抱起，臉靠在他懷中睡覺。

奇怪。  
不對勁。

越前回想，睡著之前明明在球場草地，甚麼時候變成這樣的？

忽然感到不適應，越前正要站起來換座位，轉身一下雙腳才踫地，仁王就掀開眼皮，淡淡問「怎麼了？」把他帶回懷裡，一手圈在腰，一臂抄起雙腿抱回來。

「為什麼要這樣？」 越前蹙眉。  
「讓部長さん睡得舒服不是理所當然的嘛？」仁王挑眉。

「.....幸村和真田呢？」能信賴的部員都在哪？越前感到不安。  
「上錯車了。」 

「他們？」 越前霍地抬頭。  
「我們~」 仁王忽然低頭，幾乎踫到鼻尖了。

「.......這輛巴士去哪裡？」 把後輩的臉擋開，越前張望問。  
「我家~」 仁王仿佛哼著歌。

訓練賽場地的眾部員收拾收拾，準備離開。

一年級切原驚叫，稱呼起來最沒大沒小，嗓音也大「等等，越前呢？」  
胡狼好前輩勸說，「赤也，叫部長。剛剛部長不是睡著了嗎，在那邊草地上——」  
真田臉色一黑，丸井立即補充「因為沒他上場的機會，所以......」  
行動力超高，跑去草地再回來的切原大叫「喂沒有人啊！！」

「甚麼？！」

柳生說「剛剛我看見幸村副部長走過去，大概有事就被帶走了吧。」  
從對手那邊外交回來的柳和幸村互看一眼  
「..........」  
「......我沒有。」

「.............」

「仁王——！！」

關東大賽

一年級的跡部成為了風雲冰帝校園和撼動網球界的一號人物，在關東大賽對上了所謂連勝王者立海大也能趾高氣揚，背靠幾百人歡呼聲的跡部踱步到對方部長的跟前，抬起鼻孔道「甚麼，你就是最強？ 二年級就能有這個名號，還算了不起，但很遺憾，本大爺今天就要把這個稱號奪過來！」

「沉醉在本大爺的美技之下吧！」

然後比賽輸了。

過程暢快淋漓，事後一言不發。

直到幾星期後，當年全國大賽的開幕式。

在立海入場時，跡部為對方散落一地的玫瑰，拿著擴音器宣佈「越前龍馬——你是我命運的對手，上次是你打敗了我，但我會追上你，不斷挑戰你，看著我吧！立海大的部長，走向屬於我和你的時代！」

越前部長淡然回應 「.....不要」

後來U-17合宿時適逢情人節，冰帝跡部不知從哪裡安排來直昇機，捧著大束玫瑰向別家部長發出邀請「要跟我一起坐直昇機看夜景嗎，越前？」

越前部長當時愣住，後退半步 「不要！」

再後來的關東大賽。

「冰帝是勝者！勝者是跡部！冰帝是勝者！勝者是跡部！  
冰帝是勝者！勝者是跡部！冰帝是勝者！勝者是跡部！」

歡呼聲沒有問題，但手拉的玫瑰橫額書寫「成為冰帝的部長夫人吧越前！」

打一個響指，跡部自信笑著甩起瀏海。  
「喂越前，比賽完就來我家吧？本大爺準備了你最喜歡——」

越前部長已經早一步轉身離去 「不！要！」

升上二年級也順利成長為英俊貴族少年跡部，每次換著花樣挑釁越前又用神奇的示好方式惹急對方，被柳和乾在本子上都評價為每次見面都能一瞬間跨越了敵人朋友到戀人的距離，然後犯蠢把自己從戀人朋友的圈子裡自殺退回敵人的範疇，不足為懼。

全國大賽會場

「喂喂看啊！傳說中那個戰無不勝的立海大部長——」  
「好矮！真是的他嗎？越前龍馬本人！」

四天寶寺部長揚臂飛奔而來「超——前——」

聽聲而知其人，越前每年如是，與對方一見面就被抱緊，遠山這種自來熟作風每次都把新部員給嚇著。

上年差點被撲倒，但越前卻感到今年被熊襲擊一樣，回頭一看遠山君身型像水平拔高了，眼神笑意挾著野生動物的野性，但制服下隱約的肌肉感，撲面而來的雄性荷爾蒙濃厚——

然而遠山表情傻笑，一開口就是天真「終於見到你了好開心——」  
「今年絕對要打敗你！！」

越前悄悄鬆一口氣，輕輕抱怨 「......你太重了」

在旁觀者眼中，這種激烈的喜愛表現和猛烈的身型對比之下，倆人就像是青梅竹馬的久別重逢，意義上的一個青梅一個竹馬。

把新部員的切原嚇出了驚訝臉「部長？！」

「那我換一個抱？」 

小金很聽話，先放開越前，才彎身雙手往人膝下腰際一抄。

越前壓住帽子，瞬間察覺被對方輕鬆凌空抱起。

「這樣如何？」小金爽朗問，心想這樣就不會壓著超前了吧？  
「甚麼這樣如何.....」 越前沒好氣，一臂環住對方的頸，免得被他失手摔地上了。

「部長——....」白石看見這一幕，兀然而止。  
「啊，果然」 財前一嘆。

幸村抱胸微笑，示意「管管你們部長，不然我要出手了。」

看著部長沒有反抗，這種隨意的默許，讓自家部員不安騷動了。

丸井喊道「喂紅毛猴，把我們部長放下！」  
柳生嚴詞 「請不要騷擾我們的部長。」

柳把自家部長給抱回來，從容放下地，任身後的四天部長不捨得叫著「誒——超~前~」

越前一回到部員身邊，就接三連三被瞪了。

真田斜睨，鼻息一哼 「太鬆懈了！」  
仁王也沒好氣教訓道「部長さん，雖然這方面是個笨蛋，也麻煩你注意一點。」

越前無語 「......」 我還是不是部長了。

還是一年前。

白石一年級去旁觀了全國大賽，終於不再是從電視上的轉播，親眼看見當時只有二年級的越前比賽，那種漂亮俐落的球風，貫徹了四天寶寺信念的勝者為王。

關西小朋友帶著簽名版，一臉憧憬  
「——立海的部長先生，能給我簽名嗎？」

在休息區正要換衣服的越前有些愕然，但很快答應「....可以」

拿到偶像簽名的關西小朋友很開心，抱住簽名板「前輩能去美國比賽，太帥氣了！我會一直為你加油的！」

越前壓一下帽簷「多謝了....不用叫我前輩也可以。」

其實上次小金帶隊來東京友誼賽上見過，有點印象，這個打法跟自己有點像，身高不突出，但技術控球都到位，姿勢很標準漂亮的一年級。看他的左手上繃帶和手臂肌，就是盡力日常訓練的證據。

是很有潛力和未來的新生。  
這種類型能成長為強大的對手，一定很有趣。

「我﹑我叫白石藏之介......前﹑越前﹑前輩....」

越前看見對方緊張低頭，似乎在猶豫甚麼敬語，於是左手乾脆抬起小朋友的臉，貓眼微微挑道「白石，期待下年和你比賽。」

說完就轉身入休息室換衣服。

白石藏之介一呆，臉紅「......前輩，犯規啊。」

今年全國大賽。

「越前さん——」有人朝自己揮手。

越前凝神看人，身上穿的是四天寶寺的制服，但看臉卻認不出人很陌生。 

相隔一年終於再次走到對方眼前，一心念念的前輩眼神還透露出"你是誰"，真是.......

「.......是我啊前輩，上年問你拿簽名的白石藏之介。」 白石苦笑

越前一段時間表情空白，一會兒終於對別人手上纏繃帶這件事有印象，啊是球風很精簡老練的那個小孩子——上年還能摸他的頭，今年自己就要抬頭才能對視，鬼能認出來。 

「.....是你啊」 不爽壓帽子。

白石露出溫和的微笑「今年越前君的比賽都有看，真是打得很好——」

越前看著眼前的人，分心思考......究竟人是怎麼長高的？ 完全沒在聽。

白石察覺到對方的眼神在自己上下打量，敏銳地聯想到前輩很在意的地方，一下子偷笑，原來越前君是這麼可愛的嗎？

於是半彎下身來，湊近對方的臉，淡淡一笑。

「不過，前輩真是一點都沒變。」

越前轉身就走 「.....賽場上見。」

「啊抱歉，我不是這個意思——」 指的不是身高，拉住對方的手臂，白石藏之介很誠懇虛心地道歉。

「.....有甚麼事嗎？」 越前好心回頭。

「待會的比賽，如果我贏了——」

「前輩能不能考慮，從朋友開始，讓我做你的男朋友？」對方很認真問。

越前睜大眼睛。

"......這就是幸村說的狂熱粉嗎？"

一年級時被邀請去U-17合宿，財前光不想參加，但還是被前輩拉著去了。

雙雙迷路在後山，卻在夜晚遇見了，立海部那個矮個子但很可愛的二年級部長。

因為自家部長幾乎每天練球都把對方當做假想敵，但真見了面卻像久逢未見的情人一樣甜蜜黏糊，讓人怎麼想怎麼看都有點越界的執著，在部長體格變壯，氣息成長得像是野生黑熊一樣後，對方還是荳芽菜，於是平常的擁抱在視覺上都變得很危險。 

夜色裡，荳芽菜一臉無防備而且身形單薄，任由遠山部長笑嘻嘻一臂攬住肩，露出一口亮亮的虎牙。

——危險！

同行的一氏好奇問"小光，不走了嗎？"

財前忽然覺得身負重任，搖頭 "不.....我留下來。"

在後山高強度訓練因為落水浸了一身濕，有點發燒的越前，被高大認命的後輩托在背上走著，昏昏沉沉時，嘴裡還咕噥著，好想浸浴......

............

聽說後山有溫泉水的泉眼，不久後的深夜，有人終於能安心浸泡在熱水裡，而把自己帶來的後輩卻背著身，幫忙看守衣物。

越前有點不好意思 "你怎麼不先回去？”   
財前搖頭，很堅定 "不.....我留下來。"

越前於是好奇 "不一起泡也可以嗎？"

財前抱膝，淡淡臉紅 "....還是別了。"

財前光第二年就直接入宿了U-17。

已經升上三年級的荳芽菜，一踏入球場就完全稱霸了一軍和海外組。

依稀還記得立海的荳芽菜部長好像有個不太平常的習慣，喜歡泡泡劑浸浴。打敗了海外組就能享有專門獨佔的設施，例如室內的暖水浴池。

向來有夜裡自主訓練習慣的越前，在這個時間點出現浴池毫無意外，卻不預料會在裡面見到先來到的財前。

記得對方似乎不喜歡與人共浴，所以越前淡淡看著他起身，閉上眼並不意外聽到關上門的聲音。

不久之後，聽到水濺的腳步聲落在耳邊。

越前回頭，見對方沒有先走，不由感到意料之外。

財前一臉從容地坐在水池邊，只掛上腰際毛巾。

越前低頭看了自己的手臂大腿。

眨眼發現，對方和自己上年明明差不多的身量，今年近距離對比明顯，後輩上半身臂肌肩寬，胸膛和結實的小腿肚，都比自己進化得男子漢多了。

「.....」 又是一個發育過度的後輩。

越前默然，悄悄讓了位置。

「......前輩，過來」財前開口。

「怎麼了」 越前正奇怪他怎麼跑到門口，又走回來。 

「有想做的事情.......」 財前淡淡的，臉上薄紅紅。

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
(崽，人家是去鎖門啊)


End file.
